


Sam and the Boys by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new mission separates Sam from the rest of SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and the Boys by babs

"Oh, this is amazing." Sam stood next to Daniel, her head tilted back as she looked up at the intricate wooden carvings on the gate to the temple. "It looks so...so...alien," finally settling on a word.

"That might be because we're on another planet, Carter." Jack pulled his baseball cap down further on his head, trying to hide his own interest in the workmanship of the ancient structures.

Daniel pushed open the gates. The villagers of Equirin had warmly welcomed SG-1's arrival a few days ago. Despite the high hopes they'd had of beginning to establish trade negotiations for minerals that had Sam and her staff drooling, the mission had been a bust. The Equirins were hospitable but reticent about the possibility of allowing Earth to investigate the mineral deposits that SG-9 had discovered. She knew Colonel O'Neill wasn't happy going back to General Hammond empty-handed. She remembered waxing almost poetically over the minerals, something that would have the geologists at home in ecstasy. The small crystals they'd been shown their first day here had Sam dreaming of experiments that would take her weeks. But that dream had been crushed when the Equirins refused to discuss trade. This visit to the temple was a gift thought up by the guys to cheer her up, Sam suspected. Daniel stepped back to allow Sam to precede him into the temple grounds.

"No! No, no, no. You must not enter." Claudio, the village headman, came running up to them with a young woman at his heels. He stopped, out of breath.

"There a problem, Claudio?" Jack glanced from the headman to Daniel. Daniel looked confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have we offended in some way?" Daniel stepped away from the gates.

"Please, please." Claudio beckoned to Sam. "You must not enter. You are unclean."

"Unclean?" Daniel asked. "Is there some sort of purification ritual that we must undergo? Did I misunderstand, Claudio? Is the temple off limits?"

"You, Scholar Daniel, may enter, and so may Warrior Jack and Warrior Teal'c." Claudio pointed to each of them in turn. "But Lady Warrior Samantha may not."

"The temple is not to be entered by a woman?" Daniel said slowly, his voice rising in question.

"Women may enter. But Lady Warrior Samantha may not. She is unclean. It is the time of her lunsangus. She may not walk the village. She must go to the doma lunsangus."

"Daniel?" Jack looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Wait..wait." Daniel said the words again, muttering as he began working things out. "Okay, the language has evolved from Latin, so lunsangus..." He pulled the word out slowly, breaking it apart in syllables. "Lun...lun...luna. Moon, that's moon. Sangus....san..." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Blood? Moon blood? And doma? House. House of moon blood?" He stopped, looking at his teammates and then Claudio and the woman.

"In other words, Daniel?"

"Moon blood, Jack. That's what it means. And she has to go to the house of the moon blood."

"Okkkay. Still waiting here, Daniel." Jack tapped his fingers on his P90 while waiting for Daniel to answer.

Daniel glanced at Sam, to Jack, to the ground and then back at Jack. "She can't go in because she has her... you know...time of the month."

Jack continued to stare at Daniel, not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Sam threw up her hands. "I have my period, sir."

"That's right," Daniel nodded. "And she can't walk around the village until it's over."

"Fine. Then we just leave." Jack nodded.

"It's not that simple, Jack. She is unclean. Anywhere she walks is considered polluted. She has to go to the women's house, the house of the moon blood, until it's over."

"The women's house," Jack repeated at the same time as Sam blurted out the same words.

"Many cultures view menstrual blood as unclean. Women must be segregated from the rest of the community while it's occurring." Daniel found the dust clinging to his boot fascinating.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "Such was the custom on Chulak among the most orthodox families."

"Really? I didn't know that, Teal'c. We'll have to discuss it when we get home." Daniel looked far too excited at the prospect for Jack's comfort.

"You never asked, DanielJackson."

'Well, d'uh,' Jack thought. Wasn't a topic you'd think an archaeologist would be interested in, but of course with Daniel, one never knew. Jack shook his head and spread his hands. "Okay. You two do that. Just don't invite me. So, Carter you go to the hen house and Daniel, Teal'c and I will keep watch."

Claudio was watching the proceedings with interest, his dark eyes darting from one to the other.

"Mind telling me how they might have found this little tidbit of information out?" Jack watched his 2IC, her fair skin flushed with embarrassment or anger, he wasn't sure which.

"I had to," Sam jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "you know, sir, use the facilities."

"Well what did you do? Have an audience?"

"Jack," Daniel said in a low warning tone. "You're embarrassing her."

"* She * is right here." Sam folded her arms over her chest and stared at all of them. Jack swore even Teal'c cringed from the force of her glare. "And I suppose someone discovered my sanitary products."

"Eww, Carter. Too much information." Jack turned to Daniel. "So how long does this last?"

"Till her, um, you know, her, uh, cycle is over."

Jack rubbed a hand through his hair. "So, Carte, how long are we going to be stuck here waiting for you?"

"Oh, I don't know, sir. I think this month my period will last at least two weeks." Sam continued glaring at them. She turned to the young woman who was standing beside Claudio. She smiled at her and got a knowing smile in return.

"My name is Flavia. You will come with me, Lady Warrior Samantha." Flavia approached and touched Sam's arm lightly.

Sam grinned at her. "Gladly, Flavia."

They watched Sam walk off, her back stiff as she left.

"Okay, tell me she was just kidding. We're not going to be here two weeks are we?" Jack glanced at Daniel who was looking entirely too happy at the prospect.

"O'Neill, I believe that MajorCarter was exaggerating. I do not believe a normal woman's cycle lasts longer than five to seven days."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that, Teal'c. And I knew it anyway. I was married you know." Jack noticed Claudio backing away from them, his head bowed and his hands spread in a gesture of apology.

"Then why did you question how long we would be remaining here?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "To answer you, O'Neill, I learned it on Oxygen."

"You watch Oxygen? That woman's channel?" Jack made a face.

"You know what Oxygen is?" Daniel looked at Jack. "You are never going to tell me I can't watch The Food Network again."

"Ah come on, Daniel. How many ways are there to make pasta anyway? You throw some spaghetti in a pot and presto fifteen minutes later it's done."

"That's the problem, Jack. Fifteen minutes later it's glue. Al dente, Jack. Al dente."

"Gesundheit." Jack nodded. "Hey where did Carter and Flavia go?"

They all looked down the path noticing Carter and her companion were nowhere to be seen.

"Claudio," Daniel beckoned for the headman to come closer, "where is the house of moon blood?"

"I can show you, Scholar, but you may not enter. No man may enter the house." Claudio shook his head.

"We won't enter." Daniel began. At Jack's small hand motion he continued, "But on our world, in our village, Lady Warrior Samantha would not be removed from our company during her mens...her time of moon blood." He pushed up his glasses and dove right in. "Lady Warrior Samantha is part of our company. It is our duty to, um, guard her."

"Ah I see." Claudio rubbed his chin. "But she is a warrior is she not? She will be safe among the women. When her time passes, she will rejoin you." Claudio leaned close to whisper to Daniel. "It is a good thing the women do this. My wife, she is happy when she returns."

"Yes, I, I understand Claudio." Daniel turned back to Jack, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's get going then," Jack decided. "I don't know how the hell we're gonna explain this delay to Hammond. And I can't wait to write up *this * mission report."

"I'm sure he'll understand, Jack." Daniel muttered as they began the ten kilometer hike to the gate. "You can do the talking though."

* * *

Sam followed Flavia along the main street in the village. Her cheeks felt hot as if they were sunburned. When Claudio confronted them in front of the temple she had actually wished for a moment that some Death Gliders would make their appearance so she could fight instead of deal with the embarrassment of the whole situation.

She knew the guys were certainly aware she sometimes had her period when they went off-world. She remembered being on a mission a few months back sweating in her sleeping bag when the climate resembled an Arctic winter with cramps so bad she turned over to her side and bit her pillow so she wouldn't cry out with pain. Even so, Teal'c had asked her what was wrong and she mumbled something about muscle spasms in her back. All these years and having her period hadn't once interfered with her doing her job.

How dare they talk about her as if she didn't exist? Daniel and Teal'c discussing the menstrual cycles of women on Chulak, the colonel demanding to know how their hosts knew it was her time of the month. Sam kicked at a rock in her path. Sometimes she just wanted to scream. She wished Janet was here. Janet had listened to her rants on the stupidity of her male teammates more than once. They sat in front of the TV with a bottle of wine and a Sara Lee cheesecake and commiserated. Flavia touched Sam's arm and Sam looked into the other woman's dark brown eyes.

"Men," Flavia said and shrugged.

Sam smiled back. "Yes, men." She kicked another stone for good measure and saw Flavia do the same.

"This is not the custom on your world, Lady Warrior Samantha?" Flavia asked, her voice quiet.

"No. Well, actually in some cultures, yes, it is; but in mine, no." Sam shook her head. "And please, call me Sam." At Flavia's frown, she amended, "Or at least Samantha."

Flavia stopped before a stone building. "This is the doma." She knocked on the intricately carved wooden door. "I will accompany you, Samantha. I am a servant of the doma. My sisters and I will see to your needs. You are not to worry when you enter. Three of the women of the village are here for their time. I will introduce you to them."

The door of the doma opened and a young woman dressed in a light blue tunic beckoned them to enter.

"Welcome." She stepped back, her hands in front of her stomach.

"This is Lady Warrior Samantha, Sylvia." Flavia gestured to Sam. "She would like us to call her Samantha, sister."

"Yes, as you desire." Sylvia bowed and then straightened. "There is no doma in your village?" she asked Sam.

Sam was suddenly aware she was standing in the room with her mouth open. The floor was made of sand and opened into a beautiful courtyard. White, blue and silver flowers bloomed around a small fountain. Two women were lounging on what looked like tiled couches while a woman dressed in the same fashion as Flavia and Sylvia offered them a small bowl of fruit. Sam could see other couches half hidden by the foliage. She followed Flavia into the courtyard, looking up. The courtyard was filled with sunlight but she noticed what appeared to be glass covering the skylight protecting this area from rain and cold. She turned in a small circle, noticing the small paths leading from the courtyard to what appeared to be other rooms.

"There is a room prepared for you, Samantha," Flavia explained, beckoning for Sam to follow. "You must be uncomfortable in those clothes. Perhaps you would prefer to change into others?"

"I have nothing else." Sam looked down at her BDUs and boots and longed to wiggle her toes in the sand. Her lower back hurt and she had the headache she only ever got when she had her period, the one that settled between her eyes. The fabric of her BDUs seemed to weigh more, sticking to her and making her uncomfortable.

"We will provide." Flavia smiled again. "Follow me. I will show you to your room and then I will show you the rest of the doma."

Sam glanced around once more. The sounds of the village didn't penetrate the doma's doors. She held up her hand. "Wait, Flavia." She bent down, unlaced her boots, toeing them off and then shedding her socks. She sighed as she wiggled her toes in the warm, silky sand. "Now I'm ready." Sam grinned. She had the feeling she was going to enjoy her time away from the guys.

* * *

Jack rubbed at his hair as the connection with the SGC was established. He glanced over at Daniel who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a mutinous expression on his face. He wasn't sure what Teal'c was thinking, but he'd bet the big guy wasn't going to volunteer to fill Hammond in.

"Colonel O'Neill," General Hammond acknowledged.

"Hello, sir." Jack waved a hand. "Sir, could I request a private word with you?"

"A private word, Colonel?" Hammond sounded amused or maybe it was concerned.

"We've run into a little problem here. A snag," Jack continued. He wondered how long he could stall for time. Maybe if he took long enough Daniel would get so frustrated at his hemming and hawing, the archaeologist would just blurt out Carter's, no scratch that, SG-1's problem.

"Colonel, do you and your team require assistance?" He could almost see the general's military mind at work, ready to send a team of Marines through the Gate if necessary, trying to figure out if SG-1 was being held hostage or something.

"No. That's a negative, sir. We have a cultural..."Jack looked at Daniel helplessly, breathing in relief when Daniel stepped closer.

"A cultural, um, well, General, you see, Sam, I mean, Major Carter, well it's Sam's, uh, time and you know," Daniel finished, shaking his head at Jack.

"What Daniel is trying to say, sir, is that Major Carter is, uh, occupied for a while." Jack covered his eyes with his hand. Great, Jack. You just made Carter sound like she's off having a torrid love affair. "This culture requires women to, uh..." He looked back at Daniel throwing the ball in his court.

"Segregate themselves at certain times when it's, well, when it's their," Daniel tugged at his T shirt collar wondering how high the temperature got on this planet.

"Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, I have no idea what you two are saying. Is Major Carter in some sort of danger?"

"No, no." Daniel shook his head so hard his glasses slid down his nose. "She's not in any danger. But we won't be able to bring her home for a time."

"And why would that be, Doctor Jackson? Colonel?"

"Sir, Major Carter is, it's her... She fell off the roof, sir," Jack finished triumphantly.

"She fell off a roof? Do I need to send Doctor Fraiser? Is she in need of medical assistance?"

"No, no, sir. Carter is fine. She's riding the cotton pony," Jack nodded.

"What Jack's trying to say, General Hammond, is Sam's Aunt Flo is visiting," Daniel nodded.

"Doctor Jackson. Colonel O'Neill." Hammond's voice was growing in impatience.

"What DanielJackson and O'Neill are attempting to communicate, GeneralHammond, is MajorCarter has been segregated from the rest of SG-1 due to a cultural taboo on menstrual blood. She will not be permitted to leave their domicile for menstruating women until her cycle is complete." Teal'c stepped up to the MALP.

"Thank you, Teal'c," General Hammond said with obvious relief. "Do you know how long it will be until SG-1 is able to return?"

"MajorCarter's cycle usually lasts six days. I believe one day has already passed."

"We will see you in five days then, SG-1. Daily check ins as per our schedule," General Hammond concluded.

"Yes, sir," Jack, Daniel and Teal'c answered.

They stood by the MALP, the connection ended.

"So," Daniel said, staring at the ground, "that was, uh, interesting."

"How could General Hammond not understand me? I mean, what did he want? Me to come right out and say it?" Jack threw up his hands in the air as they began walking back to the village.

"Yes, O'Neill, I believe he did," Teal'c observed. "I have noticed General Hammond has little tolerance for what I believe would be labeled male bovine bowel movements."

"Bull shit," Jack muttered.

"Exactly," Daniel chimed in.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Fell off the roof, Jack? Riding a cotton pony?"

"Aunt Flo, Daniel? C'mon. You gotta' do better than that."

Daniel shrugged. "It wasn't something that ever came up around the dinner table, Jack."

"But Aunt Flo, Daniel?"

"Cosby Show. College," Daniel muttered. He turned, walking backwards while he looked at Jack. "And where did you get your expressions?"

"Mom, aunts, sisters. Lotta' women in my family, Daniel. Lotta' women." Jack sighed. "You haven't lived through anything until you have four older sisters who are all in their teens at the same time. Special Ops was a cinch compared to dodging the hormones in my house growing up."

Daniel frowned. "PMS?"

"Pre PMS, week of, post PMS. One week of normality a month tops if I was lucky." Jack looked at Teal'c. "Speaking of which, Teal'c you mind informing me just how you know how long Carter's, uh, cycle is?"

"I am observant, O'Neill. And I also asked her. She told me."

"Eww." Jack screwed up his face. "You asked her? You asked Carter how long it lasts? And what's this observing stuff?"

"We work together, O'Neill. I believe it is my duty to know information that may assist me in better understanding my teammates' performance."

"What?" Jack grumbled when Teal'c continued staring at him. "Let's move it, people. Get back to the village. Looks like we're going to have a five day wait for Carter."

"A beautiful morning to you, Samantha." Sylvia smiled as Sam came out of her small room at the doma. "I hope your sleep was restful."

"Yes," Sam accepted the cup of minty tasting tea from the young woman. "I slept well." She was surprised to see it was morning. After changing out of her BDUs and walking through the rest of the doma yesterday, Sam had gone to her room and lay down for a quick nap. She remembered Flavia coming in once to ask her if she wished anything. Sam had muttered something about cramps and soon felt a warmth at her lower back. She had relaxed into the warmth and slipped into deep sleep.

Sam looked up from her tea and saw Sylvia waiting. "Is there something wrong, Sylvia?"

"No. Samantha, you may do as you choose in the doma. I know my sister showed you the bathing rooms, the garden, the heating rooms. If you require assistance, my sisters and I are at your command. Perhaps you wish some food? I will arrange for a tray to be brought to you if this is acceptable."

"Thank you, Sylvia." Sam stood and stretched, realizing she was hungry. The food SG-1 had eaten earlier in the village had been good. She was looking forward to some of the cheeses and breads. "Sylvia? This doma? Is this typical of the buildings provided for women in other villages?"

Laughing, Sylvia shook her head. "Oh no. This doma is very modest. We are a small village. I have heard tales there is a doma in the outer islands of the western sea which is built of a substance that shines bright as the sun."

"Your doma is very impressive," Sam offered, her little compliment causing Sylvia to beam with delight. She looked out into the courtyard. Sunlight was streaming into it and the sound of the fountain was soothing. "Would it be possible for me to have my breakfast in the courtyard?"

"This is your time, Samantha. You may do as you choose." Sylvia bowed and gestured to the courtyard. "I or one of my sisters will bring you sustenance."

"Thank you." Sam pulled the robe the doma provided closer. Flavia had provided her with a loose fitting tunic and trousers yesterday. Although the other women she'd seen in the doma hadn't given her a second glance, Sam still felt self conscious even though she had to admit the clothing was far more comfortable than what she was used to wearing. She was thankful they hadn't taken her pack. She wasn't sure what the women used for sanitary supplies. Old fabric torn into strips she supposed, but Sam decided she'd stick with the familiar for that necessity.

She sat down on one of the tile couches, amazed to find it warm. She looked down, noticing the intricate pipes underneath. The bathing rooms had appeared to be built around some natural hot springs. Evidently they circulated hot water through the couches to provide a soothing heat. She'd have to ask Flavia or Sylvia some more questions but not right away. Another young woman approached with a tray of food which she handed to Sam with a bow.

Sam chose a piece of fruit and settled back. Janet was never going to believe this. Who'd have thought she'd get to stay in what basically was a spa while the guys waited for her? Sam grinned even wider. She was beginning to think her stay in the doma wasn't going to be so bad after all. No one was going to disturb her when she wanted to work or ask her when she was going to finish her experiments. But first she was going to eat and then she was going to check out one of the bathing pools. Hmm, she wondered, maybe she'd be able to rig up some of these tiled lounge chairs for the women's locker room back at the SGC.

"Lady Samantha?" Flavia approached Sam with another woman Sam recognized from one of the feasts SG-1 had attended earlier in the week.

"Yes?" Sam sat up, military training coming to the fore. Maybe she'd been wrong to trust these women and relax her guard.

"This is Elissena. She comes to Equirin from the western mountains. She is their regia-their ruler. She would like to discuss the possibility of trade with your people if you would allow."

Elissena sat down on the lounge next to Sam's.

"I greet you Lady Samantha. I wished to discuss trade with you before you left Equirin and I am glad you chose to visit the doma."

"Chose to visit? I was told I needed to visit the doma." Sam faced the regia. "Wasn't it necessary?"

"It was necessary so that I could speak to you, to offer your people trade with mine." Elissena rose. "Perhaps you would wish to speak of this in the bathing pools? The water is soothing."

"Yes, I'd like that." Sam rose, following the other woman from the courtyard to one of the smaller rooms.

After shedding her trousers and shirt, Sam settled in the neck high water. The heat provided comfort to her aching muscles, and she let out a soft sigh.

"They have no domas on your world, Samantha?" Elissena asked. She sat across from Sam. At Sam's head shake she continued. "Then how do you trade with your heart sisters? How do goods travel from land to land?"

"My heart sisters?" Sam tilted her head puzzled. "I don't have any sisters, Elissena."

"There are no others like you on your world?"

"No other...wait, you mean women?" Sam pointed to herself and then to Elissena. "We have many women on my world. Oh, heart sisters. Yes, I have heart sisters." As Elissena's words began to process, Sam ventured a guess. "The women are responsible for the trade and governing of your world aren't they?"

"Who else would be in charge, Samantha?" Elissena raised her eyebrows.

"Then the domas..." Sam trailed off.

"Although we visit the domas for the time of our moon cycle, one also visits the doma of any village she enters. Those who wish to trade may enter to do so. There are others who wish to offer trade with you, Samantha." Elissena waved at the doorway. "Flavia will assist us in negotiations. She is also a scribe."

Sam nodded and stretched, not wanting to leave the water just as she was beginning to relax.

"There is no hurry, Samantha. We will enjoy our time in the pool. I will tell you what we can offer for trade with you."

Sam grinned. "Yes, Elissena." Janet was going to be so envious of this mission. And just wait 'til she put in a request an all female team for return visits. She had the feeling there wasn't going to be a lack of volunteers. For a brief moment she wondered about her teammates, but then Elissena began talking and she tuned into the other woman's description of the minerals mined in her mountain region, growing more excited as she realized Elissena was a kindred spirit in loving her topic.

* * *

They'd moved to the roof of Claudio's home, the nights spent in the confines of the small house nearly unbearable. From this vantage point, the male members of SG-1 had a view of the doma.

"You think Sam is okay?" Daniel asked. He looked up from his notebook and pushed up his glasses. "I hope she's okay."

"We've seen plenty of women go and in out of there, and no one looked the worse for wear." Jack leaned back on his pack. "Carter's tough. She can take care of herself."

"MajorCarter will be allowed to leave tomorrow," Teal'c said. "Her cycle will end then."

"Wonder if she's as bored as we are?" Jack looked at the two of them, daring them to speak.

Daniel sighed as he closed his notebook. "I wish I could have persuaded Claudio to allow me to use their hall of records. As it is, I don't really have any more information to take home except for those few folktales the men told us last night."

"Are you admitting you're bored, Daniel?" Jack grinned in the twilight.

"I'm saying I haven't learned nearly enough about the people here, Jack. I'm saying we might have made first contact but another team is going to have to come here to study the culture in depth."

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Am not."

"Are too, Daniel. Admit it." Jack let out an explosive sigh and sat up straight. "Jealous and bored to tears."

Daniel threw his hands in the air. "Fine, Jack. You win. Happy?" He stuffed his notebook in his pack, looking out over the town. Soft light spilled onto the street when the doors to the doma opened. A blonde haired woman left the building and for a moment he thought it was Sam but this woman was taller than their teammate. Taller and obviously in a position of power as one of the carriages the Equirins used for traveling long distances was brought to her. She spoke to one of the women waiting with her before she got in the carriage and Daniel watched as the smaller woman nodded and went back in the doma.

"Claudio?" Daniel called down the ladder and shifted back on his heels while the older man climbed the ladder to join them on the roof.

"May I assist you, Scholar Daniel?"

"Is it permitted for you to tell me who is leaving the doma?" Daniel pointed to the carriage. He had a sneaking suspicion that Sam was having a far more successful mission than the rest of them.

Claudio glanced at the conveyance and then back at Daniel. "The regia of the Western Mountains. Elissena. She is very wealthy. Her land has many resources."

"Daniel?" Jack's curious tone held a warning Daniel well understood. "You mind filling me in? You know, since I'm the colonel and all."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, Jack." Daniel stopped, pushing up his glasses and watching the carriage leave.

"Daniel? Any time you're ready." Jack shook his head in bemusement.

"Oh. Well you see, Elissena is the regia of the Western Mountains." At Jack's stare he continued. "Regia, I'm guessing queen, ruler, something like that. Obviously the person in power."

"And this is important because?" Sometimes it was like pulling teeth, Jack thought.

"Because I don't think we can get anything done here," Daniel finished, meeting Jack's eyes.

Jack hated that look-it was the one that meant he was supposed to keep up with the way Daniel's mind worked when in fact he was really back a few sentences. He didn't have to wait long for Daniel to point out what was the oh so obvious.

"Jack, the business of this world takes place in the domas. I think the women are in charge." He looked from Jack back to Claudio, nodding along with the other man.

"And the reason we didn't know this is?" Jack motioned with his fingers, encouraging Daniel to add a little more detail.

"Well, probably because I didn't think to ask. Which I really should have done, but well, you can see where I'm going with this." Daniel's eyebrows raised in hopeful question.

"I believe DanielJackson is assuring us that MajorCarter was negotiating trade while in the doma," Teal'c interjected.

"We are so not going to live this down," Jack moaned as he sat back down on the rooftop. He looked at his teammates who appeared lost in that thought.

"Yeah," Daniel sounded dejected and sat down next to Jack. He peered up at Teal'c. "Are you sure Sam will be ready to go home tomorrow?"

"I am sure, DanielJackson." Teal'c nodded and walked to the edge of the roof, staring into the distance.

The night seemed to drag on, no breeze to cool the heat, and Jack finally sat up, giving up on sleep. Daniel were leaning against the low wall that surrounded the roof, staring up at the unfamiliar night sky while Teal'c was seated some distance away in his usual pose for meditation.

"Hey," Jack nudged Daniel's leg with his foot and Daniel scooted over, making room for him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Daniel asked, keeping his voice low.

"Too hot." Jack wiped at his hair, not surprised to find it wet. "Wonder how Carter can stand it locked up in a building this whole time."

Daniel shrugged and sighed before bringing his canteen to his mouth.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered. "On Abydos, when women, you know..."

Daniel put down the canteen and tilted his head back. "It's a part of life, Jack. When girls got their first cycle there was much celebration by the women. A woman who was menstruating was capable of bearing children. It was seen as a good thing." He rolled his head to the side to look at Jack who was studying his boots.

"Sara had trouble, you know." Jack's voice was barely above a whisper. "When she had Charlie she nearly died-she hemorrhaged and they had to do an emergency hysterectomy. We couldn't have any more children."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Daniel whispered. "I didn't know."

"Not something you usually talk about, Daniel." Jack twisted to face his friend. "And what about you and Sha're? You know, kids?"

Daniel's face shuttered and Jack shook his head. "Hey, I'm sorry, Daniel. It's none of my business."

"Sha're wanted lots of children." Daniel looked directly at Jack. "We tried but nothing ever...and then she was taken and Apophis...you know."

"Yeah, I know." Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I was tested." Daniel shifted his eyes to his hands which were clenched into fists. "Later-after she had Shifu, I wanted to know if it was me. If something was wrong with me or if it had just been bad luck on both our parts. It wasn't Sha're. Not her fault. Maybe if we'd been able to save her, you know, bring her back to Earth, I could have gone for some kind of treatment or something. But on Abydos, we never would have been able to... Guess it's the universe's way of telling me I wouldn't make a good dad." Daniel shrugged.

"You would be a great father, Daniel," Jack said with no hesitation.

"Thanks, Jack." Daniel tilted his head back again, looking up at the stars.

They sat up the rest of the night, making up constellations to pass the time. At the first lavender tinged rays of dawn, Jack nudged Daniel from a half doze.

"Hey, it's morning."

"It's dawn, Jack. It is in no way, shape, or form morning."

"O'Neill, MajorCarter is leaving the doma," Teal'c announced.

The three men gathered their packs and scrambled down the ladder, arriving in front of the doma just as Sam watched the doors closing behind her.

"Sam!" Daniel smiled and gave her a hug.

"It is good to see you again, MajorCarter." Teal'c bowed his head in her direction.

"Well, Carter, you ready to hightail it back to the Gate?" Jack added. Carter looked like she at least had had a good night's sleep.

"Yes, sir. I'm ready. And it's good to see all of you again." She smiled at them, but none of them missed her longing looks back at the doma as they left the town for their hike back to the Stargate.

* * *

"And in conclusion, sir, I recommend any team being sent to P1S-550 be comprised of all female members." Sam closed her folder and looked around the table.

"Your recommendation is duly noted, Major." General Hammond accepted all of their folders as they slid them across the table to him. "SG-1, dismissed."

"Anyone hungry?" Jack asked as they reassembled outside the briefing room.

"I could use some coffee," Daniel said, looking at his watch.

Sam laughed, looking at her male teammates. "You can always use coffee, Daniel."

Daniel smiled back at her, his partner-in-crime smile, the one they used on the colonel when they wanted a few more hours to explore on a mission.

"You coming too, Carter?" Her CO stood waiting, tapping his watch.

"Yes sir." Sam walked down the hall lagging somewhat behind her teammates. It seemed strange being back in the SGC, the feel of concrete under her boots, the confinement of her uniform. But she looked at the women who passed her in the halls with a new appreciation. Her heart sisters.

"MajorCarter," Teal'c held out a hand, motioning for her to precede him into the elevator. She stood by her male teammates, keeping her eyes on the floor. It seemed the Equirins had no word for the relationship Sam had with the rest of SG-1. She sighed.

"You okay, Sam?" Daniel touched her arm.

"I'm fine, Daniel." She smiled at him and walked by his side as they went to the commissary.

"Teal'c and I'll get the food," Jack called as he headed towards the line, waving for the others to find a table.

"Coffee, Sam?" Daniel asked, standing by her chair as if he was a waiter.

"Sure. Thanks, Daniel." Sam sat, remembering that one time Daniel had told her he'd supported himself by being a waiter. She watched him go to the coffee urns, filling a tray with cups for three of them and getting a hot chocolate for Teal'c. The colonel and Teal'c were through the line and headed back for the table with doughnuts, pie and muffins, and even a few containers of Jello.

"So Carter," the colonel waved a fork at her after he'd eaten half his slice of pie, "basically on this mission you got to stay at what would be considered a spa just because you were a woman."

"That's right, sir." Sam hid her smile behind a napkin.

"You find out if they had any equivalent accommodations for the men of the planet?" he continued.

"No sir. And I don't think they do." Sam looked at Daniel who was busily demolishing his second muffin.

"The culture of the Equirins is really fascinating, Jack. If only..." Daniel trailed off as Jack wagged a finger at him.

"If only you were a woman, Daniel. Cause they weren't going to tell you anything." Jack reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right." Daniel's face fell and he looked at Sam again. "I'll have to talk to you later Sam and maybe prepare a list of questions for the team who goes back there for the treaty negotiations."

"MajorCarter, do you not wish to return to the planet yourself?" Teal'c asked, his dark eyes fixed on her.

Sam put down her spoon, thinking about the question. She'd loved her stay in the doma, a rare chance to be around other women on a mission instead of only her male teammates, but she'd missed them all. Late at night when she'd lie awake, not hearing Daniel's and the colonel's low conversations in the next tent, missing Teal'c's warmth as he sat next to her sleeping bag. She looked at them now: Daniel's bright blue eyes smiling even though his mouth didn't, the colonel, head tilted, his body tense and ready for action, and Teal'c, waiting patiently as always and treating her as a fellow warrior. Not her heart sisters but such a deep part of her heart and soul she doubted any word in any language could describe how she felt.

"No, Teal'c. I think I'll stay right where I am." She smiled at all of them, her brothers, friends, and companions, her soul-mates, kindred spirits in their quest. She wondered where they would find themselves on their next mission. Sam doubted she was going to get to spend a week in what was, as Colonel O'Neill said, a spa. She didn't know where they'd find themselves; she only knew there were no other people she'd want with her than the three men sitting at the table with her.

  



End file.
